So Long Goodbye
After Oakheart dies, he comes to Bluestar in a dream to say goodbye, and not to grief to much for him. Sadness :( Original artist Sum 41 "Oakheart?" Bluestar called softly. Her heart had ached when her warriros had told her Oakheart had been killed in the battle. They hadn't understood when she wailed out and ran away to her den. She guessed they had thought she was grieving for Redtail, who had also been killed. Yes, Redtail had been a good deputy, but she had loved Oakheart. He had been her mate, even though it was forbidden. He was RiverClan. She sighed with relief when his scent wreathed around her. A moment later and he appeared in front of her. "Bluestar," He mewed quietly, brushing her muzzle with his. She whimpered and rubbed against him, wanted to stay here with him forever. "Do not worry, my dear Bluestar. I will always be with you, even if you cannot see me." As time passes by, direction unknown You've left us now, but we're not alone Before you know it, your cups overflown Bluestar pulled away, trying to hide her tears from him, but the large tabby caught the shimmer as it rolled down her cheek. "Oakheart," She whispered. "You meant the world to me. If our kits were not alive, if there wasn't anyone else I cared about...I would leave this world to be with you. I love you." He shook his head and leaned down to lick her between the ears. "Bluestar, you musn't think that. Our kits need you, even if they no not that you are there mother." He gazed into her eyes, and more tears spilled over. "It's only goodbye for now, Bluestar." You measured no one that i've ever known And it's quite alright And goodbye for now He looked up into the sky. Bluestar was shocked to see tears on his own muzzle as well. "Whenever you think of me Bluestar, look up to the night sky. I will always be there." He dropped his gaze to look at her. "I will take care of Mosskit." Mosskit! Bluestar sighed. Her daughter had died when she had been giving Okaheart the kits to raise in RiverClan. The others, Mistykit and Stonekit, lived, but Mosskit didn't make it. Just look up to the stars, and believe who you are And it's quite alright, and so long, goodbye We always knew that it'd come to this It's times like these I forget what I miss She sighed and curled around him, knowing it would be the last time. They gazed up at the stars, not speaking, but emotion flowed between them. "I love you, Oakheart," She whispered suddenly. He purred, though it was full of grief, and twined her tail with his. Matters of heart are hard to adress Espacially when yours if full of emptiness "I have to go now," Oakheart murmured, getting to his paws. Bluestar let more tears spill as she rose as well. They brushed muzzles. "I love you, Bluestar." She looked into his eyes. "I love you too, Oakheart." He smiled as his pelt began to fade. "It's only goodbye for now, Bluestar." And it's quite alright And goodbye for now "Look into the night sky. I'll be there." Just look up to the stars and believe who you are Cuz it's quite alright And so long, goodbye Bluestar jerked awake, tears matting her fur. She thought she could scent Oakheart, feel his fur against her flank for a moment, but then it was gone. As time passes by, direction unknown You've left us now, but we're not alone Before you know it, your cups overflown 'You measured no one that i've ever known' 'And it's quite alright' 'And goodbye for now' She looked to the stars, and one appeared to be shinning brighter than the rest. She closed her eyes and could picture her mate just before he disappeared. Just look up to the stars, and believe who you are And it's quite alright, and so long, goodbye "Goodbye, Oakheart," She whispered. "For now." Category:Songfic